A Quickly Progressive Life
by AbsoluteDeity
Summary: This is how it happened. I was walking to my dorm, until I saw this kid. She was knee hight, probably 3'4. After she looked both ways, she began crossing the road legally. She was safe... that was until some car breaking the speed limit was racing toward where she was. With all my strength, I ran toward her. Pushing her out the way, only to find m- well...find out yourself.
1. A Reckless God

**A Reckless God**

Waking up, I found myself on wooden ground.

'Am I... alive?'

Maybe I was too confused, or just sleepy.

I was likely dead.

Getting hit by a Ferrari at max speed... yeah, it would be nearly - impossible to survive.

'So, I'm dead?"

"Fortunately, no"

Looking at the direction of the voice, I saw an old man. Instantly, the name, 'God', was in my mind.

"Are you... God?"

With a slightly nervous tone, he replied to my question.

"Yes, and I am really, really, sorry for causing the accident"

'Causing the accident, who knew god was that selfless and humble to admit for another's mistake'

"God, You are a selfless person and you may have known what would have happed but you do not need to blame yourself for not preventing it. You gave us freedom, and intervention is not really 'freedom'.

You kept your promises, that is all."

God shouldn't blame him/herself for what others did.

"Actually... I was the reckless person who ran you over"

Yes, he was the person who- huh?

"Huh?"

Looking at him, he was sweating!

While I was looking shocked.

"Kaos, I was doing my normal business of looking around the diffrent worlds, and eventually I saw yours. I was interested because I saw someone driving and I wanted to test one out.

So I created an exact copy and began to drive... but I didn't know hot to steer well and I hit you on accident..."

I was so flabergasted, I didn't even reply.

'God... the omnipotent and all knowing entity... ran me over with a Ferrari...'

"Actually, I sealed my all - knowing abilities away"

I looked at him with a questionable stare, before crumbling.

"So... I'm dead... I can't even enjoy my life anymore.."

As I was curling, I heard a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll insert you in another world"

Hearing that, I was filled with hope.

"You... will?"

Looking at his smile, I was genuinely filled with excitement.

"Yes, I'll also give you three wishes for... running you over"

I was even more exited and began to think of all the things I could wish for.

I chose three of the best wishes I had.

With a slight cough, I began to make my wishes.

"My first wish... is to have my dna to become uncrackable and able to absorb other dna and their genetic abilities... Make the powers the mist supreme of the dna"

Looking at his response to such a wish, 'God' only smiled.

"That is actually, an easy request"

With a wave of his hands, I felt different... pure and powerful.

Dominating and Supreme.

With unknown... conviction? Yeah, I think that was it. I made my next wish.

"You know the novel, I never run out of mana?"

"Yes"

"Can I have limitless mana?"

With a slightly concerned look, he sighed and replied.

"It is a slightly powerful, but I'll comply. Though I have never granted this much power..."

With another wave of hands, s/he did 'magic' and I noticed something. I felt as if I had something new, something I never had before.

'So humans never contained mana.. good to know'

"For my last wish...I want to be able to use many other forms of energy"

Watching him think was easily heart racing, but I was confident. He granted limitless mana, how can this compare?

"That is acceptable, it isn't as big as the second one anyways"

With a snap, I felt my entire existence was more open. As if I had no blockage.

"Can I test the new changes?"

With a snap, I was in an open field with a track and weights a good meter from my position.

'That... was cool!'

I was jumping around, feeling giddy. I knew I could eventually do the same as him, just the thought sent excitement in my body.

Eventually, I had calmed down. Looking at the track, I began to run.

I felt the breeze on my face, and the thumping of my heart. It was refreshing, so I ran faster, and faster, and faster. I was eventually running a full 90 miles per hour, the feeling was new to me. I felt fast, fast and free.

'Was this how the flash felt when zipping around? Now I can feel it too!'

With a refreshing sigh, I than began to pay attention to my surrounding again.

To find, instead of when it was mourning, it was nearly sunset.

Turning to 'God' with a confused face, he shrugged.

"All beings have stamina, energies like mana help with it. Since you have limitless mana, you also have limitless stamina"

Hearing what he said, I began thinking.

'I could literally train for limitless amounts of time without feeling tired, I would also be unfaltering in bed as well...'

With vigor, I went over to the weights and began testing my limit.

To say the least, I was surprised.

The 60 pounds I had normally lifted before were now easy as doing lifting paper. Skipping over to a 130 pound weight, I found it only slightly harder.

I skipped even more to a 400 weighted sphere, putting my hands on it. I slowly lifted my hands, it felt normal.

I skipped over to a bar that weighed a ton, feeling slightly nervous.

'400 was like normal, but 2,000 pounds is well... five times...'

With a slightly nervous approach, I grabbed the rod holding the weights.

I slowly lifted the bar, and almost immediately I noticed. My arms felt sorta uncomfortable, but not the pain I felt when I was rapidly improving.

'Maybe 15 tons would be better?'

I carefully dropped the bar, and went searching for a 15 ton bar. Eventually I had found one.

'I should be strong enough'

With that I held on to the bar, using my strength, I began to lift the bar. It was no mistake, I felt pain. The one that came with progress, the bar was truly heavy. It was so, that I had only been able to lift it because of my will.

Feeling satisfied with my little 'tests', I walked over to 'God'.

"So can I go to this 'new' world?"

With a smile, he made a portal next to me.

"Just jump in"

So with that, I jumped in.

Than I had realised my mistake, only one thought was on my mind.

'Where was I going?'


	2. An Anime Is Where I Am

**An Anime Is Where I Am**

I was feeling grouchy, who wouldn't in my situation? One minute jumping out of portal, the next being hit by branches and landing on my back.

'Luckily I didn't stain my clothes'

"I hope my next time travelling to another world, it will not include getting hit by braches"

Looking around me, I had noticed everything was so much taller.

'What happened? Did I shrink, or is vegetation just taller? '

I began to check on myself, before I noticed something was in one of my pocket. Pulling it out, it was a phone.

It was slick and... straight?

It had a rectangular shape, and completely black. There was a logo, it had cloud and on it was a gate.

'This is most likely a gift from god'

Turning it on, I began to look through the apps. Seeing the camera app, I pressed it. What greeted me was surprising.

Instead of my usual nineteen - year old face, I had one that was four years younger. I still had my silver hair, though my golden eyes did have a change, but it was miniscule. Usually I had full golden eyes, but now there was a line of scarlet going around the middle section of my iris. The most strange thing was my face that was four years younger.

"I'm fifteen now? I'm okay with being younger... but what if it has a age limit for jobs?"

I was slightly worried, but I hoped this world wasn't like mine. Where kids under 18 couldn't get a job.

'Wait... why am I worrying? I have limitless mana. I can do anything!'

I was now filled with determination, backing out of the camera app. I pressed the one called Heaven - chat.

'Is this like Facebook or something?'

On the app, I had noticed a comment.

The user was 'ImASimplePerson'.

The comment read 'Did you arrive to the place yet?'.

'So this is god? I should thank him for the phone'.

[Thank you for the phone! Yes, I did arrive to the place]

(I am so glad, I was worried for a sec)

[Why?]

(When I was checking the world you would arrive to, I noticed a outer god.

I drove it off of course, but I didn't know if the travel was a success)

[An outer god! Like those love craftian stuff ?]

(Yes, he was a very perceptive person for seeing them)

[I have to thank you again! I don't know what would've happened]

(Your welcome! Did you notice the infinite charge, wifi, and Internet?)

Pulling the screen down, on all three were infinity symbols. I was feeling happy at it.

[Thank you! Where exactly am I though?]

(This world is known by your world as 'Danmachi'. Now don't waste all your time talking to me, explore!)

Hearing it was the world of Danmachi was making me giddy. I didn't know too much as I had only watched two episodes, but it was entertaining. Thinking about my first wish, I was curious on what would happen if I touched a god.

'Would I gain Immortality? Would I gain falna? Or maybe arcanum...

Wait...'

[Um... God?]

(Yes?)

[Can you place me near Orario?]

(Oh yeah! Just a sec..)

A few seconds later my surrounding instantly changed, I was now on clear ground. Looking ahead were huge stone castle walls.

[Thanks! I'll go exploring now!]

While walking, I began to try to access my magical powers. I began focusing on the feeling I felt when he gave me it, but I feel it. Feeling confused, I asked god.

[Why can't I feel my limitless mama pool?]

(You need spells of course, you also need to learn magical stuff)

[Magical stuff?]

(Yeah, runes, commands, wands, that sorta things. I don't exactly play with magic... though when you finally do a spell, you should begin to feel your mana)

I was slightly disappointed at his comments, but I was still hopeful.

Looking up from my phone, I noticed I was already near an open gate to Orario.

After walking closer, a knight? Came up to me.

'Is he a knight?'

"Hey sir! If you wish to enter, please fill out this form"

"Okay"

Filling out the form was easy enough.

It had standard things like my name, day of my birth, etc.

After filling it out, I gave it back to him. When he finished looking through it, he told me I could go.

I walked into, Orario, and looked at the huge dungeon.

'It's huge! The height of the tower is at least comparible to the empire state building!'

I was marveled at such proportions of size, eventually I entered a busy section of, Orario, on accident.

'I am slightly hungry right now, I should go to the Hostess of Fertility. From my knowledge, it was the only restaurant. '

I knew knew more than two episodes because of the fanfiction I had read, and boy was glad for that.

When wandering through, Orario, I noticed some stares from the people

From some of the people, I detected lust, envy, greed, curiosity. I kind of knew since the clothing I was the same before saving the girl.

I was going to a costume party before I saved the girl, so my current outfit was the same as Shay Patrick Cormac's from assassin's creed.

'I probably look like a noble, do nobles even exist? Maybe they do? Meh'

When it hit night, I finally found the restaurant.

'Ugh, I feel so hungry! Damn, it took eight hours to find this place'

No joke, Orario, was like a maze.

'I hope I can memorise where it is, I don't want to go looking again'

Opening the door, everyone turned their heads toward me. It was nerve racking for sure, but I managed to produce a handsome smile.

I sat on a empty seat, and one of the waitresses walked up to me.

The waitress that came had lime coloured hair and grey eyes.

I knew who she was.

'Ryuu Lion'

"What would you like?"

Her tone was indifferent, but it was almost like that all the time, so I paid no heed.

Looking at her in reality was diffrent. She and everyone else looked real, not like an anime and I have got to say.

'The people have more lookers than my world for sure... than again...

pollution is nonexistent and most people go into the dungeon...'

"I would like the finest wine this establishment has, and I guess pasta?"

With a nod, she walked away.

Slowly people began to ignore me to my relief. Though there were still some warching me.

When she came back, she had a huge plate of pasta and a bottle of wine. Placing my order on my table, she grabbed a wine cup and placed it near me. Seeing my order finished, she walked to another customer.

"Thank you"

As if she heard it, she began to slightly go at a faster speed.

Grabbing the eine cup all fancy like, I began to drink the wine.

'This is amazing!!!!'

I was tempted to just gulp it all, but I couldn't do that.

It would have ruined my

'cool' attitude.

To my displeasure,I slowly drank it like the nobles and rich people I saw in movies. After finishing it, I poured in more and slowly drank it.

Having finished my third drink, I decided to try the pasta. It was tasty that was obvious, but not to the extent of the wine.

'Is the taste due to mana?'

Than I realised...

'I have no money to lay for this!'

I didn't show my emotions of course, but I did calmly(for them) took out my phone.

I could feel all the attention, greed, envy, basically bad intention. It wasn't everyone, but it was a handful.

I also checked the waitresses, and

Mia ' s reaction. Some of them were filled with happiness, some were cautious (Ryuu), but Mia was happy.

'Most likely because she thinks I'm rich'

I sighed and contacted god.

[Hey god?]

(Yeah?)

[Can I have some of this world's currency?]

(Oh yeah! I forgot!)

Instantly, I felt something weighing in my pants.

[Thanks!]

(No worries, I forgot about it anyways. That should be about 8 million valis)

'8 million!'

Calming my self down, I put it back in my pockets and continued eating. After finishing my pasta, I continued drinking the wine.

"Who made this wine? It taste splendid"

Hearing what I said, Mia replied.

"The soma familia, I just got it. So I expect you to pay up! No running away! "

Hearing what she said, I just smirked and drank my last cup.

"How much?"

Just that sentence brought Mia a smile.

"Two hundred thousand, fifteen hundred seventy eight valis"

Reaching in my pocket, I felt a sack of valis.

'So it's automatic? Neat'

After taking it out and handing it to her. I walked out.

Feeling full, I looked on to the dungeon.

'I hope your ready! I am unlike any other! I will beat you!'

Just like that, I strolled toward the huge dungeon.

Before Kaos'es arrival.

Omnipotent Pov

Everything was lively in the,

Hostess Of Fertility.

The customers were joking, laughing, telling tales, basically fun.

The waitresses were happy because the more people joined, the more they got paid. The atmosphere was overall lively.

Than, Kaos, walked in.

Everyone would usually ingnore people coming in, but his clothing, face, and air emitted a feeling of being in the presence of someone powerful and almost divine.

The waitresses were still doing their jobs but they paid attention to him.

He was handsome, with silver hair, golden eyes with lines of scarlet, and youthful face. Some of the waitresses and female customers were blushing.

After he smiled, the females and even some males could be seen trying to hide blushes.

Sitting down, one of the waitresses came next to him.

Her name was, Ryuu Lion.

"What would you like?"

After thinking a bit, he replied.

"I would like the finest wine this establishment has, and I guess pasta?"

Everyone was shocked, he looked like a noble, and he spoke like a noble! He also had a slight accent!

If you had great eyesight, you might have seen hearts in the eyes of some of the females. Even the indifferent expression, Ryuu, had was strained.

Waiting on his order, he looked like a prince waiting for his princess.

The customers began to try to ignore him, but it was hardly working.

What happened after he left.

Ryuu, began to blush after he had left. So did some of the waitresses and customers.

Their thoughts unknown.


End file.
